


Cookies and Chocolates

by azee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee/pseuds/azee
Summary: On normal days, he would find Jesse looking funny. But not today-especially not today when all he can think was that he just spent Valentine’s day with Jesse who clearly did not give a damn.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 12





	Cookies and Chocolates

**"KOUCHI,** Kouchi, Kouchi!” 

Kouchi took a deep breath as he massaged the bridge of his nose with eyes tightly closed. He had to try his best to calm himself down. Nine in the morning and Jesse has successfully gotten on his nerves. It was still the usual Jesse though. Playful, talkative that may get up to an annoying level, and a ball of energy that he swore he did not need on a Sunday morning.

  
  


“Hey, Kouchi.” He felt him poke his finger on his cheeks. Kouchi opened his eyes and shot him a glaring look. 

  
  


“What?!” Kouchi snapped. He rarely gets mad at him--annoyed, yes, probably most of the time. Jesse  _ is  _ a ray of sunshine who must always be part of his life. Years of being friends with him made him used to his antics, loud voice and roaring laughter. He would not trade him for anyone else.

  
  


But that morning, Kouchi found Jesse more annoying than ever. If he could only sell Jesse away for the day. 

Jesse was wiggling his eyebrows that made his eyebrows furrowed. “Did you make any chocolates for me?” Jesse asked, smirking. He lost track of how many times Jesse had asked the same question since he picked him up an hour ago. 

Kouchi threw him a disgusted look. “Seriously, why would I?!” 

  
  


“Well, you know, today is-” Jesse was cut off when they both heard loud blowing of horns from the cars behind them. 

Kouchi did not see that the traffic lights turned green. He quickly stepped on the gas pedal and maneuvered the car to the carwash station. 

Kouchi silently thanked the universe for saving him from the hot spot. He knew that Jesse would definitely ask for Valentine’s day chocolates from him. It was Jesse anyway. He loved being showered with attention. 

Giving Jesse chocolate on Valentine’s day can be a lot of things--Obligatory chocolate since they have been friends for a long time now, just a simple thank-you gift for tagging along with him on this day or...or… a romantic gesture. 

And Kouchi did not want to entertain the last one. 

_ But who am I kidding, really? _

The day went on. After taking his car for a wash, with Jesse who promised he’d be of help but just took videos on site, they both decided to grab lunch and walked around Shibuya. One can tell that Valentine’s day was really in the air. Shops are decorated with heart-shaped decors and cupids. It was really a nice day with Jesse, he thought. 

By five in the afternoon, after a few hours of window shopping and fooling around, they both decided to end their day and just head home. Home for Kouchi was his own, but Jesse might have misunderstood where ‘home’ was because he was still in Kochi’s car. 

Jesse turned the radio on as silence enveloped them. He just let him decide as he jumped from one radio channel to another until he stopped at one. 

“What’s your plan?” He looked at Jesse. “Should I.. Should I drop you somewhere?”

Kouchi heard a foreign song playing. Leave it to Jesse for western songs during the drive trip. He did not mind really, especially now that he was feeling the exhaustion for walking long hours. 

“No.” Jesse quickly answered, he looked very excited. “I’ll go to your place! Movie?” 

He wanted to protest but who can really stop Jesse from doing what he wants. He opened his mouth to try but Jesse silenced him.

“Wait, here’s my favorite part!” Jesse exclaimed. He even cleared his throat before he sang long with the radio.  _ “Even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme…” _

Kouchi’s eyes were locked on Jesse who was singing with his eyes closed. On normal days, he would find Jesse looking funny. But not today-especially not today when all he can think was that he just spent Valentine’s day with Jesse who clearly did not give a damn.

Jesse’s beautiful singing voice filled his car. He swore, for a brief moment everything disappeared when Jesse opened his eyes to meet his. 

“ _ You’re all I need, my love, my Valentine.” _

Kouchi’s heart started beating erratically for the  _ nth _ time that day. But that moment was totally a different one as Jesse stared at him as he slowly smiled. His eyes were bearing emotion Kouchi did not want to name. 

Jesse looked ahead of them and pointed outside. “Hey, it’s green.” 

Loud honking of horns pulled Kouchi from the daze. He groaned at himself. Jesse was not good for him during any drive, Kouchi concluded. 

“I left my bag on your trunk!” Jesse exclaimed as soon as they entered Kouchi’s place. 

Kouchi was about to hand his car key to Jesse but the guy snapped the bags of take outs from his hand. 

“Can you get it for me?” Jesse asked, pleading. “Pretty please.”

Kouchi groaned. “Why me?” 

He saw Jesse put the bags on his counter before pushing out of his own place. “Hurry, I’ll prepare our food!” Jesse exclaimed before shutting the door-his own door at his face. 

Kouchi walked to the nearby elevator to head to his parking space. He then thought that maybe, Jesse not giving a damn about Valentine’s day is not bad at all as he was still able to spend the day with him. Valentine’s day can just go away, any day is equally special anyway. 

  
  


As he neared his car, Kouchi was reminded of homemade chocolate cupcakes he made sitting on his kitchen table. He was in cold sweat as he ran back to the elevator but stopped himself. Valentine can laugh at him for being kinda grinch today, but he did make efforts to make something for Jesse. 

He remembered that he put the cupcakes inside a brown box and did not make any efforts of decorating it for Valentine’s day. But he did remember scribbling in small font “To Jesse, my love”. Kouchi remembered cringing at how cheesy that sounded.

_ Jesse is stupid, he will not open it. He will not. _ He thought. 

Kouchi moved fast and ran towards his car, he should be able to get back to his place on time to hide away the box of cupcakes. 

But instead of Jesse’ bag, he saw a black box sitting inside tied with a red ribbon. There was a card stuck on top. With a shivering hand and thumping chest, Kouchi reached for the card to open it.  _ “To Kouchi”  _ was written with a little scribble of heart beside his name. 

He slowly opened the box and found chocolates and cookies inside. All of it looked tasty to him but he could not set aside the “love you” written on each of them. 

Kouchi could not stop the smile forming on his face.  _ Stupid Jesse. _

“So, you really did not make me any Valentine’s day chocolate, huh.” He turned his head to see Jesse with a smug look on his face and a cupcake on his hand. Kouchi’s eyes grew big. 

“Thanks for this, love.” Jesse winked at him before taking a bite from the cupcake. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, PEOPLE! xx


End file.
